Within You, Without You
by Tayna-chan
Summary: A Yuffie songfic! I admit, it's not especially good, but I'm used to writing Yuffie's POV. Deals with why she's way too prideful. As sung by George Harrison! ^.^


Within You, Without You  
  
Disclaimer: "Within You, Without You" was written by George Harrison, and is probably his   
property. It is a very awesome song though, another Beatles gem. If I were you, I'd  
listen to it! And, Final Fantasy VII isn't my property either, it's property of Squaresoft.  
  
Author's Note: This takes place in the Gold Saucer. It's the night where Cloud goes on his   
date. He's on it with Aeris, so Tifa and Yuffie are left to talk. And Yuffie is made to   
realise that her 'game' might not be a good idea after all.   
  
  
----  
We were talking-about the space between us all   
And the people-who hide themselves behind a wall of illusion   
Never glimpse the truth-then it's far too late-when they pass away.   
---  
  
"I can't believe her! How could she..."   
  
Tifa punched the pillow that lay delicatly on Aeris' bed, Aeris' empty bed. Tifa knew   
exactly where she was, and why. And it destroyed her. A tear rolled down her cheek, as her   
hopes for her and Cloud were dashed.  
  
Yuffie knocked on the door, and let herself in only to see an emotionally defenseless Tifa  
sitting on Aeris' bed. She stood at the door with her hands on her hips and sighed;  
  
"She's done it again, hasn't she. Beaten you to Cloud. Isn't that always the way?"  
  
"You just don't understand!" Tifa retorted, "You couldn't know what it's like to lose   
someone you love to another..."  
  
"Maybe not in that sense, but I sure as hell know about loss of something loved."  
  
"It's different than materia, Yuffie, you wouldn't know. Besides, what do you know of  
love? I can hardly see an egotistical person like you in a position like mine."  
  
Yuffie cocked her head to the side, taking some offence to that remark.  
  
Egotistical? She doesn't know about Wutai, or the struggles of the peoples, the loss of   
heritage. How can she say I only care about materia, when I've gone through all that? Does   
she really think I'm that pompous and over-bearing?   
  
"Listen, Tifa, I might hide myself, but it's only to protect myself, from all those   
emotions I don't want, like loss, and heartache." She finally decided on her words.  
  
Tifa turned on the bed and looked at her, her eyes a little pink and her cheek damp.   
  
"If you don't live like you, heartache and all, you've never really lived."  
  
---  
We were talking-about the love we all could share-when we find it   
To try our best to hold it there-with our love   
With our love-we could save the world-if they only knew.   
---  
  
The two were now sitting on their own beds, in their pyjamas, Tifa with tissues in hand,  
wiping the last tears from her eyes.  
  
"Where were we? Oh right, I was about to ask you why you act so pompous and egotistical   
all the time." Tifa gave her a small smile, and waited for her to explain herself.  
  
"Well," started Yuffie, "It all started in Wutai. When I went to school. Despite it's   
appearence, it was a tough place to be. And I was not a strong kid, which meant lots of tears.   
As the other kids were awful. All, except one. A boy, his name was... not important..." she   
paused a minute, and Tifa looked over at her.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Yuffie managed to say. "Anyway, this boy was not like the rest, he didn't hurt any   
of the other kids, and they never picked on him. In fact, not only did he not hurt anyone  
but he stood up against those who did hurt others. He helped me a few times and we grew  
to be friends. I really liked him, a lot. I told him, one day, that I liked him. I mean, I   
practically wrote a speech to tell him how strongly I felt. But he rejected it. It killed  
me, absolutly destroyed my entire being." She stopped again, to wipe her eyes.   
  
Tifa anded her a tissue, and told her she understood. She calmed down a little, before  
continuing her story.  
  
"From then on, I had to do it. I had to shut myself off from the world. I made myself seem   
strong, and I was fine, then. Maybe not on the inside, but from anyone else's point of view  
I was just a-okay. It became a game for me. I'd see just how long I could keep up my facade.  
Sometimes I'd break in the beginning, but steadily my records got longer, from days, to   
weeks, to months and now years. I don't remember the last time I let my true feelings show."  
  
Tifa sort of chuckled a bit, and Yuffie looked at her, insulted.  
  
"What!?" she roared, hurt that Tifa would laugh at such a touchy subject.  
  
"I know when the last time was you let your true feelings show... a few seconds ago."  
  
---  
Try to realise it's all within yourself   
No-one else can make you change   
And to see you're really only very small,   
And life flows within you and without you.   
---  
  
Yuffie closed her eyes, and acknowledged that Tifa was right. Without even knowing it,   
really, she had bared her soul, and it wasn't so bad after all.   
  
"Y'know, Yuffie, you might consider giving up your game. You're really not getting all out  
of life if you're not living it like you should. By that, of course, I mean you should be   
yourself, and show what you mean and feel to get the most out of life."  
  
"Pff, since when were you such a philosopher... why should I listen to you anyway?" Yuffie  
snarled at Tifa, putting the defences back up.  
  
"Simple. This world is no different with or without you. You're not a big power, you have no  
real influence, and I could maybe see how you might want to keep up your game if you were in  
a position of power, but you're not. You're just eluding yourself, tricking yourself into  
thinking something different than wha really is. But you really have no reason for it."  
  
"You can't make me stop my game, why are you even bothering!?"  
  
"You're right, I can't make you stop your game, no one can. This is something you have to   
decide for yourself. And I'm bothering 'cause your my friend, and I care about you."  
  
At this Yuffie was silent.   
  
---  
We were talking-about the love that's gone so cold and the people,   
Who gain the world and lose their soul-   
They don't know-they can't see-are you one of them?   
---  
  
Maybe she's right... Maybe I've just been decieving myself this whole time. Wasted years   
being the person who never really existed. I might have gotten all the materia I wanted, and   
tried to help Wutai, but it feels like I've lost more than I've won. Why does it feel like  
that? What could I be missing...  
  
---  
When you've seen beyond yourself-then you may find, peace of mind,   
Is waiting there-   
And the time will come when you see   
we're all one, and life flows on within you and without you.   
--- 


End file.
